


Road Trip

by cillasstuff



Series: 7-Day Challenge #2 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a different reason to go with Dean to look for his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for dailyfics prompt #2 was adventure

The fight was fast and quick, so fast in fact that Sam doesn’t remember anyone other than his older brother Dean ever getting the better of him in a fight so fast. He’d heard a noise and told Jess to stay in the bedroom of the tiny apartment while he investigated, but instead of protecting her, he’d ended up flat on his ass.

“You’ve gotten soft,” Dean told Sam as he lay on top of his little brother. “Or maybe not,” he grinned up at Sam when the younger man made a sudden move that now had Dean under him.

He knew that if he didn’t move soon, Dean would realize that he was anything but soft because less five minutes in the same room with his brother after a four year absence and he was harder than Jess ever made him. He’d hooked up with her because she was the complete opposite of Dean in every way. She was petite, blonde, and blue eyed in comparison to his hulking green-eyed brother, but she was not what he wanted, not what he needed.

As Sam lay still on top of his brother, it was a different fight for him now; he was fighting not to give into the desire that was coursing through his body and start grinding down onto his brother to get some relief. He needed help to stop him from molesting his brother and it came in the form of his petite girlfriend in her sleep bottoms and Smurf t-shirt.

“Sam?” she cocked her head and questioned him being on the floor on top of a strange man.

Sending a silent thanks to Jess, Sam stood up and put out his hand to help Dean do the same.

“Jess this is my brother, Dean,” Sam introduced her.

They exchanged pleasantries and Sam was sure that he was following the conversation because neither Dean nor Jess called him on it, but he can’t help but notice the way Dean stared at Jess. She’s beautiful, Dean had never passed on the chance flirt with a gorgeous woman, and Jess was no exception.

Before he knew it, Dean had talked him into going to look for their missing father with the caveat that Sam be back in time for his interview for law school on Monday. He complained all to way down to the car as he made his way to sit in the back seat before he realized that he wasn’t a kid any longer and he was able to ride shotgun. That he was Dean’s partner.

It was interesting to Sam that after four years away from hunting how easily how he remembered what questions to ask and to quickly catalogue what weapons that they may need. When they had looked in the trunk and surveyed what they had, Dean stepped up behind him and his groin brushed his hip. Dean had been hard. Maybe he came back for more than their dad.

Sam watched as the apartment that he shared with Jess disappeared in the distance. Once the impala turned the corner, deep down he knew that even though he said differently, this part of his life was over, that his life would never be the same. He would come back, but he knew he wasn’t going to stay this time, not without Dean. Let the adventures begin.


End file.
